


Not Again

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Some of the team and the world get an eye full of more than they should.





	Not Again

“Stop,” Lys moaned, as JJ once again began to attack her neck. She would already need a fair bit of concealer to hide the hickeys and teeth impressions that were already there.

No one would have thought the blonde cinnamon roll would have had such a penchant for marking her territory. Julie didn’t often leave marks, or at least she tried not to. She had just been so excited by their win last night, her goal being the clincher.

“Come on,” JJ whined. “I know that you keepers don’t have our field player stamina, but can’t you go just  _ one  _ more round?”

The keeper would have been offended if she didn’t understand JJ’s mood. The defender didn’t necessarily want to have sex again, she was more or less trying to keep them in bed. As soon as they got up, they would have to join the rest of the team for breakfast. No doubt, Jill would find a way to ruin everyone’s post win glow.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t said that for the last  _ five _ , I wouldn’t mind, but I already think I’m going to be limping onto the field. No reason to make it so I can’t move at all, love.”

The blonde defender pouted at her girlfriend. It was her go to weapon when it came to the older woman. Her lower lip quivered and those big blue eyes stared into Alyssa’s swirling green orbs.  She was begging and Alyssa did not have it in her to say no.

“Just one more round JJ then we have to go to breakfast.  Even if Jill is just going to try to tell us how we did great and that we still could win this thing and Ash is going to be snappy and cranky because she is missing Ali and hasn’t gotten to play.”

“Mmm, thank you sweetheart.  You won’t regret it.” Julie grinned and rolled over on top of her girlfriend.

She captured Alyssa’s lips in a slow kiss.  It took only moments before she was nipping at her lower lip, requesting access.  The goalkeeper gave it willingly. Their tongues danced and the temperature in the room certainly ramped up a few notches.  Julie’s hands wandered down to Alyssa’s sides, drawing random patterns with the tips of her fingers. It drove the goalkeeper mad.  She tore her mouth away from Julie’s and a loud moan escaped her. Her large keeper hands latched onto Julie’s round ass and squeezed, hard.  The blonde responded with a moan of her own before sinking her teeth to leave yet another mark on Alyssa’s body. She was about to show her just how much stamina field players have when there was a quick, three rap knock on the door.

“You...ugh god Julie you better get that.”  Alyssa panted, her green eyes wide and dark with desire.  “Before they walk in. Go answer the door then get back here.”

“Fine.  Only because you are right.” Julie huffed and slid off her goalkeeper.  She grabbed the sheet from the foot of bed and wrapped it around her muscular frame. Alyssa stared openly before the body she loved was covered up.  Julie felt her eyes and leveled a smirk at her.

“Stop it before you make me come back to bed.”  There were another three sharp knocks on the door, louder this time. “I’m coming hold on.”  She wrapped the sheet tighter and made her way over to the door. She undid the deadbolt and the chain before stepping back and opening the door.

“What do you...oh.”

“I want my toothbrush Julie. Are you and Alyssa finally finished?” Kelley had her eyes dramatically covered by both hands. One time she had walked in on them and ever since would not leave them alone about the small flash of pale skin her little eyes had bared witnessed to. “Can I look now?”

Julie sighed. Kelley the forever the jokester. “I can grab your toothbrush for you.”

“Really guys? You are still going at it?”

“Still?” a voice called, coming up from behind Kelley. Baby Mal’s face was scrunched. She was used to this with her teammates by now. She did play for Washington where at least four teammates were gay, two of which were dating each other. It was always the same for away tournaments, them sneaking away to spend time with each other. It was the same when they were in Brazil for the Olympics. Some teammates just couldn’t keep their hands off each other, even bribing her with non-’Dawn Approved Food’ to switch assigned rooms.

The blonde defender rolled her eyes. “Is the toothbrush all you need?”

“Well if you're naked under that sheet and Lys is still in bed, then yah, that’s all I need. I can come back for my warm up kit.”

“I’ll be right back. Just wait outside.”

Julie shuffled back into the room, the sheets dragging behind her. It wasn’t their worst room, by far. The sheets weren’t too scratchy and the water pressure was relatively good. It still would be nice to get a king-sized bed. She didn’t mind sleeping close to Lys, but the older woman had practically been on top of her the whole night, squishing her smaller frame. The keeper liked to spread out when she slept.

“Babe, which toothbrush did you bring with you?”

Alyssa groaned. She didn’t want to get up, but she didn’t remember what toothbrush she had brought. She gave no mind, standing up without a sheet, naked as the day she was born. As soon as she walked around the side of the bed, two loud shrieks filled the hallway, followed by a door slamming shut.  Alyssa winced at the noise

“Julie, babe, did you really let KO leave the door open?  Who was with her?” Alyssa strode around to the small sink near the door where Julie was staring at 3 toothbrushes.

“Umm… maybe… I mean I was wrapped in a sheet so…” Julie fought back a giggle.

“You were. I was not.  Which means I now get to deal with KO’s teasing for another month and making sincere apologies to whoever else was with her.  It was Allie, wasn’t it?” Alyssa put her hands on her hips and stared at the young woman.

“About that… It wasn’t Allie.  It was baby Mal,” Julie squeaked.

“What?! Julie! I’ve now scarred the baby.  You do realize that she is going to tell Chris, and Chris is going to come storming down here all angry and yelling and then we will really have to go to breakfast.” Alyssa buried her face in her hands.  An angry, over-protective Christen was not something she wanted to face at any time of the day, but especially before she had gotten to have her morning coffee.

“Blame K.O.  She was the one who didn’t let the door swing shut.  I call it payback for disturbing us because she was too forgetful to grab her toothbrush after we won last night.  Besides, I don’t mind if she saw. I want everyone to know how smokin’ hot my girlfriend is. Now, which toothbrush is yours?”

“You are terrible, you know that?”  Alyssa sighed and removed her hands.  “The blue one is mine.”

“Awesome.  Go hide back in bed and let me get this to K.O.  We can’t scar the baby twice if she is still out there.”  Julie made a shooing motion with her hands. Alyssa went back and grabbed the comforter before sitting back on the bed.  She wasn’t going to take any chances this time. Julie went to the door and peeked through the peephole. She saw K.O. still standing outside the door, hands comically over her eyes.  Baby Mal was nowhere in sight. Oh well, one mountain at a time.

“Are you and Lys decent?  I think the image of naked Alyssa will be forever seared in my brain.  What did I do to deserve that kind of tor… Ow! You didn’t have to hit me!”  Kelley took her hands from her eyes and used one to rub her shoulder where Julie socked her.  She would definitely have a bruise by the end of the day.

“You were about to say that seeing my beautiful sculpture of a girlfriend naked was some form of torture.  That, my sweet little Georgia peach, will get you hit every time. Now, take your toothbrush and get lost. We still have some time before breakfast.”

“Oh god, you two don’t freakin’ stop, do you?”

“That is really none of your business K.O.”  Julie put the bright yellow toothbrush in the defender’s hand. “Now, seriously, get lost. Go prank Pinoe or something.”

“Fine. Bring my warm up kit to breakfast after you have fun with your gal.”  K.O. waggled her eyebrows and laughed her way down the hallway.

Julie went back inside the hotel room and made sure to lock and deadbolt the door.  They didn’t need any more interruptions. Alyssa was sprawled out on the bed, comforter nowhere in sight.  Julie’s mouth dropped open at the sight. Alyssa was beautiful, and she was all hers. Now, where exactly did they leave off?

“Are you all talk or are you going to join me and make us late for breakfast?”

“Oh, we are so going to be late for breakfast.”  Julie dropped the sheet and started to climb on the bed over her very naked girlfriend. “Very, very late.”  Alyssa chuckled as she leaned up and kissed Julie. They could be late this once. Jill would get over it.

* * *

The pair stumbled down to breakfast only a few minutes behind schedule.  Julie tossed a cinch bag with K.O.’s clothes at the defender. It nailed her in the face in between bites of pancake.  It got snickers out of Sydney and Abby Dahlkemper. She glared at them both but tucked it behind her chair.

“Nice shot babe,” Alyssa complimented her lover while they hopped in line behind the other late risers.

“Thanks, beautiful.”  Julie kissed her cheek.

“Jeez, will you two ever get out of the honeymoon phase?  It’s been what, over a year now, and you are still all cute and adorable.” Carli grumbled.  She had gotten in line behind them to get seconds.

“Oh, you are just cranky cause you miss your husband.  You can’t rain on this parade.” Julie shot back at her old training partner. The rough exterior of Carli Lloyd did not scare her anymore.

“You tell her JJ.” Alyssa grinned and filled up her plate. Both women ignored their captain’s grumblings and made sure to stock up on protein and fruit for their recovery/practice day. Julie took Alyssa’s plate and went to find them seats while Alyssa made them both a cup of coffee. They had just sat down to eat when they heard it.

“Alyssa! Julie!” Forks halted halfway to mouths as both women looked up and saw a furious Christen storming toward them, dragging baby Mal behind her.

The couple swallowed, lumps forming in their throats. Both were far too familiar to with a pissed off Christen. Luckily, even though they lived just next door most of the season, neither had been on the receiving end of the forward’s anger.

“Ummm...what can we help you with?” Lys asked, trying hard not to fidget under Press’s glare.

“Do you think it is appropriate to walk around without clothes on in front of a  _ teenager _ ? Please tell me if I’m wrong because I think that exposing our Mallory to something like that is beyond unacceptable!”

The keeper opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had not expected Mal to go into detail about what she had seen when she ran back to ‘Momma Press’.

“I’m sure-” JJ started.

The forward growled, cutting her off. “Not you! I want to hear from the nudist!”

“Mom..” Finally, the baby of the team was speaking. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like I haven’t seen a naked keeper outside the locker room before.”

Slowly, the older woman turned, her body still. Mallory swallowed, never having been on the end of a Pressy glare. “You what?”

“What I meant to say-” She cut herself off, choosing instead to turn on her heels, running away from her scary team mom.

Christen looked around the room, everyone avoiding her eyes. Unfortunately, Tobin wasn’t fast enough. Her girlfriend eyes met hers. “Come with me.”

The midfielder wanted to sigh, wanted to whine about not being done with breakfast. She knew none of these would work when Press was in ‘team mom’ mode. She was almost scarier than Cheney when she was disappointed in something her fellow new kid had done.

The couple exited the room, following after their team child. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief. “You got lucky on that one,” Julie muttered.

“She still might come back and yell some more.”

“Let’s move. At least then maybe she’ll yell at more than just us.”

“Trying to use our teammates as shields now?” The keeper chuckled. Everyone thought Julie was a perfect little cinnamon roll; it was why no one expected her secret sassy side. Lys loved seeing both sides of the blonde. She laughed more around her partner than anyone else, even her twin.

They slide in next to Allie and Casey respectively. Jane walked up, giving her fellow keeper a bump on the shoulder, reaching behind Casey to do so. “Way to piss of Christen.”

“Shut up,” Lys grumbled. She didn’t like all the attention on her. There was a reason they called her the  _ silent _ assassin.

Jane laughed and the group continued to poke fun at the couple. Allie was strangely silent, for once not joining in the teasing. She was normally the first one to crack a joke at teammate's misfortune. JJ nudged her. “Everything ok?”

The midfielder grimaced. “Not exactly...you remember how Jill let me do the Instagram story again?”

The table focused on Allie. Letting that girl on social media was a mistake waiting to happen. She had almost outed all the couples on the team at least once, except for JJ and Lys, who kept their affection for the bedroom.

“Yeah…it’s like the fifth time this month or something.  What of it?” Carli rolled her eyes. The blonde seemed to be the fan favorite for social media takeovers.

“Well…uh…I might have been following KO and Mal around because they had been pranking people all day and our fans love that kind of stuff.  It took me a minute to catch to them, but when I did uh…let’s just say that Alyssa had just gotten up.” Allie’s voice got quieter as she talked.  The team stared at her, then Alyssa, then back to Allie in unison. The goalkeeper was purple and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but sitting at a table surrounded by her teammates.

“So…you put Alyssa…on your story…without any clothes on.” Julie’s voice trailed off when she caught the look of dread on Allie’s face.

“Yeah. I took it down as soon as I could but um you guys know how our fans get.”  Allie squeaked. The goalkeeper swiveled her head to look at the blonde next to her.

“You. Did. What?” Alyssa’s voice was restrained as she had a tight grip on Julie’s hand.  She wanted to strangle the Thorn’s midfielder.

“Yeah so…I am going to go now.”  Allie tried to slide out of her chair, but Alyssa slapped an iron hand on her thigh and Julie nailed her with a biscuit.

“Oh no. If I have to sit here and suffer through this humiliation Long, so do you.”  The fire behind Alyssa’s green eyes made any protest die in Allie’s throat. She nodded quickly and rubbed her shoulder where Julie’s biscuit found its mark.

“Ok Lys.”

Alyssa did her best to ignore her teammates stares and go back to eating her breakfast.  The sooner she was done, the sooner she and Julie could escape the stares and hushed whispers.  Julie rubbed her girlfriend’s thigh and did her best to keep the woman calmed down. Things eventually turned to other topics and the mood lightened around the table.  Even K.O. wisely kept her mouth shut. Everyone was ready to put it behind them and never speak of it (at least around Julie and Alyssa) again.

That is when Jill walked in. The USWNT head coach cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. She wore a look of weary resignation and pinched uncomfortableness. Julie groaned, Allie buried her face in her hands, and Alyssa looked like she was about to crawl under the table. With that look, there could only be one subject their coach wanted to talk about before they got on the bus.

“For those of you who don’t know...well...this morning we had an incident with an inappropriate image put on the official USWNT story.” Jill’s face was pinched as she did her best to navigate the incredibly awkward situation. Heads immediately swiveled to see Allie’s reaction. The team knew she had taken over the USWNT social media, as was usual these days. They then glanced at Alyssa and saw the look of rage and her iron grip on the table. This wasn’t good.

“The image was taken down, but our fans have managed to grab it and post it on various...Tumblr pages. We are doing our best to handle the situation, but in the meantime, we ask that you all refrain from using your social media pages until we get most of the images taken down. Also, our official social media pages will be inactive for a while.”

“What was it that was so bad coach?” Emily piped up from across the room. Everyone - sans Tobin, Christen, and Mal of course - was still at breakfast, so clearly it wasn’t something terrible enough to get someone booted from camp.

“It was..well...the image was.” Jill grimaced. She didn’t want to have to discuss this with the team. She looked to the perpetrator for help, but Allie still hadn’t removed her head from her hands. Alyssa looked like she was ready to fly out of the chair if Jill said much more. “It was something that should have remained private.”

“Allie snapped Lys in their birthday suit, Em. If you weren’t late you would have seen Chris go all Momma-bear protective on her.” Syd snickered.

“Oh..oh god I am sorry I asked.” Sonnett blushed and busied herself with finishing her oatmeal.

“Right. Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, I would like for us to put this behind us with this final warning. Make sure you know what you are filming before putting it on our official social media. You ladies have worked hard for your reputation and would hate to see it tarnished. Also, make sure when your open doors to your rooms, everyone is appropriately covered. Please.” Jill begged her team, not wanting to ever have to address something like this again. “When you are done eating, get on the bus for practice.”

“Yes coach.” Becky spoke up for the team, wanting to move everyone past this.

Conversations happened in hush whispers as the gals finished breakfast. Alyssa, Allie, and JJ inhaled their food as fast as they could. Their table tried to make small talk, but the three women were having none of it. They wanted to eat and escape the glances and whispers of their teammates. Alyssa especially wanted to get out of the room before Christen got done chasing Mal and decided to come back to chew her out.

“Babe,” Julie whispered, as they made their way out of the room before the rest of the team. They would have a few moments alone before it was time to board the bus. “Are you ok?”

Alyssa had eaten her food so fast, she had hardly tasted anything. Her mouth was sticky, feeling like she was going to sick. She hoped the food would not make a return trip.

The world knew what her body looked like. It had Allie’s stupid social media video. She had been so careful all her life, never sending any nude photos, not even to Julie.

“Please talk to me, Lys.” The blonde begged. She could see the distant look in the keeper’s eye.

Alyssa shook her head. “I just don’t know.”

It was a start the new star scorer moved to stand in front of her girlfriend. Her hands went to the older woman’s flexing arms. “USA soccer will take care of it.”

“They can’t take it all down. They will always be out there somewhere on some pervert’s hard drive.”

“Babe,” JJ said her. “Sure some people might have seen, but as long as I’m the only one that can touch…”

“I guess that is true.”

“You guess?”

Lys snorted. “You know you are the only one for me.”

“See you have me. Nothing more you need.”

The couple kissed, Julie’s teeth teasing at her lover’s bottom lip.

“You’ve got a killer ass too, so there is always that too,” Mal said, passing the two.

The two gaped at the young woman, Alyssa turning purple. This was not happening. Julie quickly pulled the woman to her, letting her bury her face in her neck. The blonde stroked the back of her neck, hoping to calm the woman down.

“Hey.” She whispered. “It’s ok honey.”

“No, it isn’t.” Alyssa moaned, burying her face deeper, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Hey...hey babe, yes it is. I you feel like your privacy has been invaded and that you would never want anything like that out for the world to see. But Allie and the others have already started asking fans to delete it if they saved anything, out of respect for you. No one is going to judge you for this honey - it wasn’t your fault.” She rubbed circles on Alyssa’s back, making sure she took slow deep breaths for Alyssa to try to mimic.

“So, let’s give them something else to talk about. We can prank Allie - I’m sure KO will help us get her back. Let’s go out and win it all with the Red Stars. Show them that besides your rockin’ good looks, you are the keeper that is going to fill Hope’s shoes. Give them every reason to mention your playing skill. You are a kick ass keeper Lys who also happens to have a beautiful body.” Julie whispered it all as the team started to wander out in pairs towards the bus. She felt Alyssa’s breath slow down as she regained composure.

“You’re not mad?” Alyssa pulled back and wiped at her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt to dry her tears.

“At you? Never baby. It wasn’t your fault. Like I said, as long as I am the only one who gets to touch you, that is what matters to me. Now Allie on the other hand…” The blonde let her voice trail off, already starting to plan her revenge on the Thorn’s midfielder. It would be nice and slow, as the best revenge always is.

“No eye for an eye.” Alyssa spoke quickly, not knowing what Julie was planning.

“Oh no sweetheart I wouldn’t do that.” Julie was quick to reassure her, cupping her face in one hand. “That would be cruel. She just might be on edge for the next few months or so, not knowing what is around the corner.” The mischievous tone in her voice made Alyssa smile. Julie couldn’t resist leaning up for another soft kiss.

“You two. On the bus. Now.” Becky made a shooing motion with her hands as she walked out of the room towards them. “Carli can only delay Chris and Tobin for so long.”

“Shit.” Julie swore. “Thanks, Broon.” She took the goalkeeper’s hand and pulled her towards the bus. “We can hide in the back with Carli.”

“Excellent plan.” The two women jogged toward the bus, not wanting to get lectured again by an angry Christen. Both knew Tobin would be no help, she would only stand and nod at all the right places when Christen prompted her.

They made it just in time. When they slid in to the very back seats, Julie glanced up and saw the tan forward board the bus. She was shooting daggers at them both. She slid down further in her seat, praying their plan would work. Christen started toward the back of the bus, but stopped when she saw Carli’s legs stretched out across the seats. Huffing, she slid into her usual seat, pulling Tobin down next to her.

“We’re safe.” Julie let out a sigh of relief and snuggled up against the keeper.

“For now.” Carli’s voice carried between the seats. “She will corner you eventually.”

“Not if we can help it.” Alyssa sighed, pulling Julie closer.

Her head rested on the younger woman’s and her eyeballs grew heavy. When Carli sat up to question their tactics, she found the two snoring softly. Shaking her head, she left them be. Maybe this would keep Allie from social media takeovers for a while. If it didn’t, she doubted anything would.

 


End file.
